Two Years!
by Park Yong Hwa
Summary: Sungmin murid yang baru pindah kesekolah ini. tapi lama berjalannya waktu, kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi sangat akrab! hubungan mereka sebenarnya apa? special #KyuMin7thAnniversary! happy kyuminday!


**Jealous !**

**.**

**.**

Fanfic yang tercipta untuk merayakan Happy 13th July KyuMin's ~~

.

.

enJOY this fanfic!

.

**Saturday, 13 July 2013. **ya, tanggal itulah yang termpampang di ponsel ku saat ini.. kulihat jam dinding dikamarku ini— ah bukan kamarku seorang, maksudku kamarku dan kamar kyuhyun.. ya, cho kyuhyun member Super Junior yang banyak dielu- elukan namanya oleh para banyaknya fangirl..

kulihat kasur disampingku, kyuhyun belum bangun. Masih dengan posisi tidur yang membuat tidurnya nyenyak, akupun tersenyum miris melihat _tubuh yang memunggungi_ ku sekarang ini.. "huh, menyedihkan.."

.

"Hyuk?"

"ne, ada apa hyung?" tanya eunhyuk dengan gummy smile nya, apa kalian tahu? Gummy smile eunhyuk bisa saja menghipnotis semua fans nya haha~ "bisakah aku mengambil foto selca kita berdua?"

"tentu saja, sini~~" kata eunhyuk lalu menyuruhku untuk mendekat

"okay~" kataku senang "siapkan gayamu hyuk~"

"hana"

"dul"

"set"

**CKLEK**

"gomawo~~" kataku dan menunjukkan hasil selca kami berdua tadi

"apa mukaku tampan, ming hyung? Hahaha~" kata eunhyuk narsis

"mana ada monyet yang tampan, hmm?" kata donghae santai

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, ikan jelek?" ledek eunhyuk dengan penekanan pada kata 'ikan jelek'

Masih seru dengan perdebatan mereka berdua, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ikan dan monyet itu... ah bukan begitu, maksudku donghae dan eunhyuk hehe.. baru saja aku ingin duduk ditempat semula ku, aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku..

"ming hyung!"

"nde?" kata ku dan berjalan menuju meja rias kyuhyun, iya.. kyuhyun yang memanggil namaku tadi. "waeyo?" tanyaku dan duduk disampingnya

"anniyo, aku hanya memanggil hehe.." kata kyuhyun dan tersenyum tanpa dosanya.. hah, maknae ini-_- "oh iya!" kata ku tiba-tiba

"ada apa?"

"bisa kita mengambil foto selca bersama? Aku hampir lupa untuk mengambilnya denganmu.."

"tentu saja.. sini mendekat" kata kyuhyun dan aku hanya menurut saja.. "siapkan gayamu~" kataku dan

"hana"

"dul"

"set"

**CKLEK**

"apakah bagus?" kata ku sambil menunjukkan hasil foto selca kami berdua

"tentu saja, jika itu bersangkutan dengan Cho Kyuhyun apa yang tidak bagus?" katanya, percaya diri sekali anak ini huh!

"sombong sekali! Apanya yang bagus dengan gaya foto smirk seperti itu huh!" kataku sambil menyikut perutnya

"appo! Perutku berdarah! Tolong!~ perutku berdarah karena sungmin hyung!~ tolong aku!~ aku butuh tanganan medis!~" katanya lagi sambil berteriak

"yak yak! Apa-apaan kau huh?" kataku sambil memukul lengannya

"tidak! Lenganku patah! Tolong bantu aku! Sungmin hyung menyakiti ku! Tolong!"

"mati saja sana kau cho!" kataku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan nya

"yak! Kenapa jadi kau yang pergi?! Berhenti atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang juga!" kata kyuhyun dengan suara lantang, apa yang dia pikirkan? Mati saja sana kau!

Kuhentikan langkahku, berbalik menghadap kyuhyun dan memandang matanya lekat.. kulihat dia berdiri dan tersenyum jahat seperti senyum yangberada di foto selca tadi— ah tidak, ini lebih jahat dari tadi! Hellyeah! Kuedarkan pandanganku kekiri dan kenan dan tring! Ada bantal, kuambil bantal itu dan langsung kulemparkan pas ke muka kyuhyun! Rasakan itu Cho! "CIUM SAJA BANTAL ITU! DASAR CHO KYUHYUN JELEK!" kataku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun

"yang benar saja? Berbicara seperti itu didepan umum?pergi saja kau ke neraka!" akupun langsung duduk didepan meja riasku, saat sedang melihat hasil selca ku dengan semua member tadi. Tibatiba saja manager kami datang,

"Annyeong!~ cepat kalian semua bersiap!" kata manager kami dengan sedikit berteriak, mungkin biar suaranya terdengar ke semua sudut ruangan..

"kyuhyun cepaaattt!" kata manager kami dengan muka kesal

"apa kau tidak bisa lihat aku juga sudah berjalan hyung?"

"yak! Kau sopan sedikit dengan hyung mu!" kata eunhyuk dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang make up, dan akhirnya ruangan itu pun hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang yang meng _make_ _up _ kami semua tadi

.

_**Sapphire Blue, **_itulah yang pertama kulihat dipandanganku.. oh tidak, siapa yang tidak terpana dengan pandangan ini? _Sapphire Blue _yang bertebaran disemua sudut ruangan ini memang sangat indah, oh~ siapa yang tidak tahu konser mewah ini? Konser besar yang sudah banyak diadakan di belahan dunia ini, tentu saja _**SuperShow**_ selalu menyajikan pemandangan _Sapphire Blue_ yang sangat indah bukan? Oke lupakan kata- kataku yang tadi, aku sekarang sedang ada ditengah- tengah panggung bersama member Super Junior yang lainnya.. aku hanya berdiri diam disini sambil menebar senyumku kepada semua **ELF** yang menonton konser ini, aku melirik ke kanan dan aku melihat kyuhyun berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat aku berdiri, ah aku masih saja kesal dengan tingkahnya ditempat _makeup_ tadi.. siapa yang tidak kesal, eoh? Aku hanya tersenyum saja dengan tampang 'sok' polosnya itu huh!

Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku karena lagu yang sedang kami bawakan saat ini haha. Ketika aku melihat pandangan mata para **ELF **yang fokus dengan satu titik, aku mengikuti melihat pandangan para **ELF** itu dan..

**DEG**

Apa maksudnya? Aku menatap mata kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahku ini, ohmy..

'ming, aku tidak mau melakukan ini!' kata kyuhyun yang sekilas memandangku juga

'terserah mu saja cho~' kataku dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu masih dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahku.. hei, mukaku tidak terlihat seperti orang badmood kan? Apa wajahku masih sama seperti tadi? God, ajaklah muka ku untuk berkompromi~~

Para ELF itu langsung saja berteriak melihat _fanservice_ dari pasangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang _kiss scene _didepan hadapan mereka semua. Ya, hadapan Lee Sungmin juga tentunya..

Puluhan menit akhirnya konser yang bertajuk _SuperShow 5 Singapore _ini pun selesai juga. Hah~ rasanya lelah sekali, tapi tentu saja senang kan karena sudah menghibur ribuan ELF yang datang ke konser ini? Thankseu elpeu~~

Kami pun seperti biasa, untuk mengakhiri konser ini kamipun berbaris kesamping dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Ah, kenapa harus cho kyuhyun yang ada disamping kananku ini?

"uri neun syupeo- junieo o- e- eo!" dan kami pun melakukan bow sembilanpuluh derajat sebelum meninggalkan panggung

.

.

"hyung! Tunggu aku!" kata kyuhyun dan menarik tanganku dengan keras

"ada apa?" kataku dan tersenyum seperti biasa

"kenapa jadi berjalan terburu- buru, eoh?" katanya dan aku hanya melanjutkan jalanku

"tidak apa- apa" kataku dan masuk ketempat _make up_ untuk duduk ditempat semula

"bohong kan?" kata kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya didepan wajahku, apa maksudnya?

"apa guna nya aku berbohong? Sudah cepat rapikan barangmu dan kita balik ke dorm, okay?" kataku sedikit mengalihkan ehmm— pembicaraan

.

.

**SRET**

"ming~" kata kyuhyun santai dan memeluk sungmin

"hmm?" sungmin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku, eoh?"

"apa untungnya aku membangunkanmu?"

"tentu saja ada"

"apa buktinya?"

**CUP**

"buktinya, bahwa kau akan mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari cho kyuhyun yang tampan ini~" kata kyuhyun dengan narsisnya

"percaya diri sekali kau!" sungmin hanya mengedarkan pandangannya dari wajah kyuhyun. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya~

Beberapa menit hanya keheningan saja yang mengisi percakapan mereka, sebelum suara si cho kyuhyun lah yang mengisi keheningan itu

"ming..."

"ming.."

"sungmin.."

"aish! Tidak menjawab juga? Ming, sungmin, LEE sungmin, sungminnie, MINNIE!" teriak kyuhyun akhirnya tidak sabar

"apasih?" kata sungmin sedikit kesal

"dari tadi kupanggil! Kau tidak dengar hah?!"

"ya! Sopan sedikit denganku!" kata sungmin dan menyentil jidat kyuhyun

"habisnya dipanggil tidak jawab.."

"iya.. kenapa?" kata sungmin akhirnya

"kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi menjauhiku?"

"siapa yang menjauhimu?"

"kau, saat selesai konser kemarin kau bilang kita pulang ke dorm. Kau mendiamiku, tidak mau memandangku semalaman. Oh lee sungmin, demi semua koleksi ikan yang donghae punya aku bingung dengan sikap mu yang mendiamiku belakangan ini!" kata kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin

"hah~ apa kau tidak sadar? Bahkan eunhyuk sudah berkata padaku untuk tetap sabar.."

"e—eh? Maksudnya?"

"apa kau tidak sadar? Dari diruang _make up_ saaat konser kemarin, kau teriak dengan lantangnya dihadapan mereka semua bahwa kau akan menciumku saat itu juga? Oh cho kyuhyun~ dimana otakmu? Apa kau tidak malu dengan perkataanmu?"

"untuk apa malu? Bahkan semuanya sudah tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai kan?"

"terserahmu mau jawab apa. Kedua, di hari yang sama kau juga melakukan _kiss scene_ ? ya aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan nya, tapi apa kau tidak mau meminta maaf tentang kejadian itu padaku?apa kau tidak tahu sama sekali saat itu juga aku merasa sedikit emm— cemburu?" kata sungmin dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun

"aku tahu itu lee sungmin.." kata kyuhyun dan menatap sungmin

"tatap aku ming..." dengan sedikit tidak rela sungmin pun menatap mata kyuhyun

"aku tahu itu semua, dan sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf dari pertama saat berbicara denganmu.. tapi apa? Kau juga menjauhi dan mendiamiku kan? Jadi menurutku lebih baik aku tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai waktunya tiba.."

"waktunya tiba? Apa maksudn—"

**CUP**

"Happy Anniversary kita Lee Sungmin!~" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang "sebentar, tunggu disini" kyuhyun pun langsung bangun dari acara tidur bersama lee sungminnya menuju meja rias mereka. Setelah mengambil sesuatu dan mengumpatinya dibelakang tubuhnya, iapun balik kehadapan sungmin

"tada!" kata kyuhyun dan menyodorkan boneka kelinci berwana _pink_ dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu kecil, dan juga tidak terlalu besar kepada sungmin

"untuk ku?" kata sungmin berbinar

"tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk lee sungmin tercinta?keke!~"

"gomawo~" kata sungmin lalu bangkit dari kasur empuknya untuk memeluk tubuh kyuhyun "gomawo.. ku kira kau tidak ingat hari ini, jeongmal gomawo cho kyuhyun.." kata sungmin memeluk kyuhyun makin erat

"tidak perlu berterimakasih, ming.. aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu.." kata kyuhyun sambil melonggarkan pelukan sungmin ditubuhnya

"apa ?" kata sungmin penasaran

"jangan pernah mendiami ku, menjauhiku seperti kemarin ne? Dan terutama, jangan pernah cemburu dengan oranglain.. kau tahu sendiri kan hatiku hanya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin?" kyuhyun langsung mengecup dahi sungmin sebelum gebrakan pintu mengganggu mereka

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KYUMIN!" kata semua member dengan suara lantangnya langsung memasuki kamar kyumin

"yak! Apa maksudnya pagi- pagi sudah mengganggu ketenangan oranglain hah?!" kata kyuhyun kesal

"ketenangan? Ketenangan apa? Ketenangan kau mencium uri sungmin hm?" jawab donghae tenang

"diam kau ikan amis!" kata kyuhyun sinis

"kalian, selalu saja bertengkar.. oh iya, chukkae uri kyumin. Wah~ mianhae ming, saat di konser kemarin bukan maksudku untuk merebut kyuhyun mu ne? Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya? Keke~" kata kyuhyun lalu memeluk sungmin

"EHEEMM.."

"ah— kyuhyun, aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian. Apa tidak boleh?" kata siwon dengan senyum pipit nya

"tentu boleh, tapi jangan terlalu lama.." kata kyuhyun sinis

"KYU! JAGALAH SUNGMIN SEBELUM DIAMBIL OLEH ORANG ITU!" kata eunhyuk berteriak sambil menunjuk- nunjuk siwon

"BERISIK KAU!" kata kyuhyun lalu mengirimkan deathglare pada siwon

"AHAHAHAHA!~" jadilah semua member tertawa oleh sikap kyuhyun.. dan pagi itupun sangat menyenangkan bagi member yang lain karena mendapatkan moment- moment seperti ini

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Heii~ author back bawa epep buat kyumin nihh~ dinikmati yaaa, sorry aja kalau ga ngeresep alurnya.. ini ngerjainnya malem-malem sihh-_-v**

**Dan maaf untuk share nya yang telat! Duh padahal udah ngerjain dari tanggal 12 /.\**

**Pokoknya #HappyKyuMinDay aja yaa! Longlast buat kyumin! Muahh!**

**Sign,**

**PelukCiumCoklat{}**


End file.
